genepediafandomcom-20200214-history
Anders Hallström
Dancestor is the ' ''. '''Anders Hallström is the fourth and last character to be met in the Archaea chapter. He has the power of the Mind Reamer, granting him the ability to control everyone in sight. He is a changeling, as seen in his eyes. Charactistics Anders is a secretive guy, since he was not able to speak initially. Since a Cold Light fell on him, he has the power to control everything in his line of sight, although he does not use this ability to invade the privacy of others. He has a strong sense of fairness. His role in the story Anders is an anomaly and the other characters know so. as the mysterious pink guy who has been around controlling everything in sight, including Ash and David. Dawn knew how to shield herself using her darkness powers. Although we don't see him before he is formally introduced, we see the things he's coming across. He finally shows his face when Dawn's side-effect sets in. The other three then talking under his influence until he faints while attempting to use David's power. Anders enters some sort of subconscious/dream world, in which he speaks with Archivist, who is sealed in an orb as of then (at least, his Voice is). When he wakes up, he turns his power off, which results in his side-effect setting in. At the big meetup, Anders is posessed once again. Archivist asks a few questions through him before he faints for the second time. After the Autobalancing act, Anders teams up with Leo. We follow them shortly after the walls upended and Leo made ghosts to catch them. They decide to go through a different door than the one they came from, but before they can do anything, two NoBots appear. Anders tries controlling them, but then he gets posessed a third time and a power answers a few questions before he faints for a third time. Speculation about his past It's possible Anders was a very lonely guy. He is described as it in the flavour quote at his civilian reference, 'I worked alone'. Furthermore, it is stated that he isn't much of a family man and his hobby was named hiking. His dearest memory was listed as solitude as well. However, his day job is said to be physically rather demanding, whatever it may be. In other universes Anders is in the PMMM fan universe one of the most discussed topics. He once witched out in front of all the Archaea, who had difficulties defeating his witch named Sigrid due to his 'Resourceful' nature. They called in the help of the other two magical groups and after they succeeded, they attempted to bring him back to life. This did not entirely succeed. He came back, but something happened making him a witch in human body. However, he seems to function normally. It is also noted 'they eye thing happened during a posession' referring to an apparent eyepatch. The full implications are unknown. Trivia * In this fanwork, the traditional Chinese characters under him (洗腦) read 'Brainwashment', making him the only one whose characters does not come close to the meaning of their original door name at all. It could be a simple translation hiccup. * His symbol might refer to the 2009 Norway spiral anomaly. * His associated color, #FF0096, is the inverted form of his dancestor's associated color, #00FF69. They were the first to do so as this happened accidental and after this, the author decided to make everyone of the dancestor group have mirrored colors. ** His color is called 'Hollywood Cerise'. * Anders's life number using Pythagorean numerology is 7. He is the only one to do so. * He has been posessed thrice and fainted thice. He is the only character to do so and is the record-holder of the one who has fainted the most often (Sam, Jacqueline and David all had a fainting moment or a space-out moment at some point) Gallery whatisgoingon.gif|The way he was first seen. ohayouanders.gif|Ohayou, Anders! ohayouandersarchivist.gif|Ohayou, Anders(?)! andersautobalance.png|Anders after the autobalance. pooranders.png|Two Cammaerts Axiom breaching powers together. Ouch. Anderscivilianform.png|Anders in his civilian form. 12 Anders (clone) - Copy.jpg|Anders as he appears in the PMMM fan universe. (outdated) Category:LUCA group Category:Archaea